Legítimo e Ilegítimo
by Aedora
Summary: Después de ayudar a Robert para lograr que ganara el trono de hierro para él, posteriormente la confrontación en la Torre de la Alegría, Lord Eddard, ansía encontrarse con su señora, ver a su hijo y zanjar un asunto un tanto complicado antes de volver a Invernalia (Este fic participa en el reto N 7: "Viejos tiempos" del foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras")


Ejem… Todos los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenecen a George R.R. Martin

(Este fic participa en el reto N° 7: "Viejos tiempos" del foro "_Alas negras, Palabras negras_")

Lady's & Lord's de la casa que sean, espero lo disfruten :)

**Legítimo e Ilegítimo**

_**EDDARD:**_

- ¡Cielos, Ned! ¡Di algo! Te marcharás en unos días a esa tierra tuya cubierta de nieve con tus tumbas de piedra y ¿no te despedirás de tu viejo amigo? Al que pusiste en este trono para gobernar a todo Poniente -

- Lo siento, Robert, pero Lady Catelyn y mi hijo me esperan en Aguasdulces. Luego partiré hacia Invernalia - respondió - Jon Arryn hará un buen trabajo como tu mano -

Robert resopló y se dirigió a la mesa de la estancia, tomó una copa enjoyada y se sirvió vino de la jarra que hacía juego con la copa

- Claro, si llamas buen trabajo querer casarme con la hija de Tywin Lannister. Si hubiera sabido que haría eso, hubiera nombrado Mano del Rey a otro -

- No había otra opción si queremos a los Lannister con nosotros, así como el que Catelyn se casara conmigo en vez de mi hermano Brandon y Lord Jon con Lady Lysa para tener a los Tully con nosotros -

- Ya demostraron estar de nuestra parte cuando Lord Tywin nos entregó sus cadáveres envueltos en las capas rojas - objetaba - Por culpa de ese infeliz de Rhaegar… Lyanna está muerta - añadió con rabia

Se bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago y volvía a servirse del Rejo al tope de la copa enjoyada, le dio un sorbo y se volvió hacia él - Dime Ned, ¿ya zanjaste el asunto sobre el chico bastardo? -

"_Si, pero es la menor de mis preocupaciones" _Habría querido decirle_ "Lo que me inquieta es la reacción de mi señora cuando llegue con el chico_"

- Llevaré a Jon a Invernalia, no dejaré que se crie como muchos otros bastardos y menos si no tiene a nadie más -

- ¿Seguirás sin decirme el nombre de la madre? - Ned mantuvo firme su expresión, sin decirle nada a Robert que negó al no obtener respuesta - Ya. Lárgate de mi vista -

- Si, alteza - hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación

Afuera en la puerta, estaban dos componentes de la Guardia Real, el nuevo Lord Comandante, Ser Barristan Selmy y Ser Jaime Lannister, seguía sin confiar en aquel último, cada que lo veía le perseguía impresa en su mente aquella imagen con su armadura dorada, sentado en el trono y su espada manchada por la sangre de Aerys II Targaryen que manchaba el mármol de la sala del trono. Por escasos momentos llegaba a pensar que tal vez Robert moriría a manos de él, de igual forma que el anterior rey

- Escuché que te dicen Matarreyes. Espero no se convierta en una costumbre, ¿eh? - le había escuchado decir Robert a Jaime Lannister

Insistió más de una vez en que se le enviara al muro y vistiera el negro, pero Robert objetó por escuchar a Jon Arryn. No obstante para impedirlo estaba el resto de la Guardia Real, quienes habían prestado juramento para proteger a Robert de tales amenazas. Y él tampoco era un niño indefenso, sabría defenderse. Ahora sólo le importaba llegar a Aguasdulces.

Un cuervo había llegado hace días con noticias de Aguasdulces, venían de parte de Catelyn, una cierta ansiedad creció en él. Sería la primera vez que viera a su hijo, ¿Qué aspecto tendría? ¿Tendría los rasgos de los Stark o de los Tully? No lo sabría hasta verlo

Cuando partieron, una larga fila de caballos con sus sillas y jinetes a la espalda, los abanderados, soldados a pie con armas enfundadas, arqueros; seguido por los carromatos repletos de comida, vino y agua; y al final un pequeño grupo designado por él y Lord Hoster para cubrir las espaldas de los ladrones. A la cabeza, se encontraba junto a él, Lord Hoster Tully, señor de Aguasdulces y de las tierras del Tridente; y Howland Reed, el Señor de Atalaya de Aguasgrises con vendas de lino en uno de sus brazos y piernas, resultado de la confrontación en la torre de la Alegría, donde solo ellos dos habían sobrevivido, estaba a un par de pasos más atrás de ellos.

Los tres señores llevaban jubones de colores variados que combinaban con sus capas, los emblemas de sus respectivas casas estaban bordados con hilo en sus capas y un broche con el animal de su casa. Lord Hoster llevaba un broche de oro con la trucha saltarina; Howland Reed el lagarto león hecho de plata y Ned el huargo, también de plata

- ¿Deseoso de volver a ver a tu señora, Lord Eddard? - preguntó Lord Hoster mirando al frente con una sonrisa

- A mi hijo también - respondió sin mostrar mucho su ansiedad. Lord Hoster seguia sin saber del asunto de su hijo bastardo, "_O al menos, aparenta muy bien no saberlo_". El chico que llevaría el apellido Nieve en vez de Stark

- ¿No pensará partir a Invernalia tan aprisa o sí? Recuerde que va con mi nieto por esos caminos, la guerra podrá haber terminado, pero los peligros acechan y el clima es agresivo, en especial tratándose de las tierras del Norte -

- Es una prioridad partir a Invernalia, ni mi padre ni mi hermano están vivos para encargarse del Norte, está el castellano al cual le agradezco su trabajo, pero para los habitantes de Invernalia, es esencial que cuenten con la presencia de su señor, Lord Hoster. Estoy seguro de que los otros señores del Norte opinan igual - "_Pero algunos se quedaron atrás, esperando a que sus soldados recuperaran las fuerzas para emprender el viaje __de __regreso a sus hogares a reencontrarse con sus esposas e hijos, igual que yo ahora_"

Días despues, ya cerca de Aguasdulces, la última noche que pasarían a la interperie en sus tiendas. Lord Hoster habia invitado a sus señores vasallos a su tienda y a su yerno. Todas las noches, y esa no era la excepción, brindaban por la caída de los Targaryen y los tiempos de paz venideros, pero el verdadero motivo era para celebrar el día del nombre de su nieto, el hijo de su querida Cat y el de Lord Eddard Stark

Y como las noches anteriores, Ned era otro invitado a la tienda de Lord Hoster, uno de honor. La tienda se impregnaba con el olor del asado de cordero y las especies con que lo adobaban; y el vino del Rejo. Ademas, el sonido de la tienda se llenaba primero de anécdotas de la época de juventud de los más viejos y de las últimas batallas de la rebelión, luego, de canciones sobre vino, borrachos, y que pasarían a ser canturreos obscenos. Jon Umber y Rickard Karstark cantaban "_Cincuenta toneles_", "_El muchacho lujurioso_" y "_Cuando la mujer de Willum se mojó_". Si Robert los hubiera acompañado, estaría junto al par gritando a todo pulmón los versos de las canciones, haciendo que su voz resonara tanto dentro como afuera de la tienda, pero ahora su lugar estaba en Desembarco del Rey

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse de Lord Hoster y demás vasallos para ir a su tienda a descansar, recordaba borrosamente, debido al Rejo, vomitar a Howland Reed y a otros de los caballeros, soldados y banderizos de poco aguante con el vino. Las heridas tratadas y vendadas de la confrontación en la Torre de la Alegría y la anterior a esa, la Batalla del Tridente, seguían doliéndole, unas más que otras, el vino hacía algo por aliviar el dolor, pero no lo suficiente. Antes de irse a dormir, pasó a ver a su hijo ilegitimo que dormía profundamente a pesar del escándalo allá afuera

Cerca del atardecer del día siguiente, llegaron a Aguasdulces, la fortaleza triangular de la Casa Tully. En la entrada, el maestre Vyman los esperaba con su túnica de maestre llena de bolsillos con hierbas, polvos y pociones dentro de ella y a un par de pasos de él su señora esposa. Lady Catelyn llevaba un vestido del color del olivo ribeteado con hilo marrón y una capa cual color de la corteza del tejo, su larga cabellera color caoba caía con gracia, haciendo juego con sus ojos como zafiros

- Es una alegría verte de nuevo, Padre - saludaba con una pequeña reverencia

- Mi querida Cat, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieto? - preguntaba Lord Hoster desmontando de su caballo para abrazarla y darle un beso

- No me había apartado de él ni un solo momento, Padre - le sonrió, se le notaba cansada. Se giró para mirar a Ned y en un par de pasos se encontraba ya frente a él

- Mi señora - saludaba Ned, una escasa parte de su ansiedad se le escapó - Recibí las noticias de Aguasdulces -

- Es agradable saber que el cuervo llegó, mi señor -

- Hay algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablar, Lady Catelyn. Pero primero, quiero ver a mi hijo -

Dejó al resto y siguió con Catelyn hasta uno de los tantos cuartos del castillo. Tras ellos estaba a una distancia prudente desde que llegaron a Aguasdulces, Amy, la ama de cría, junto con el ilegitimo, notaba la tensión en el rostro de su señora. Al pasar por la puerta, un calor agradable lo tocó, provenía de los troncos que chispeaban con el fuego en al fondo de la habitación y junto a la chimenea acunado por una mujer estaba su hijo mamando de ella

- Lyr, déjanos a solas, por favor - le ordenó haciéndole gestos para que le entregara en brazos a su hijo para luego retirarse - ¿Cómo se llamara? - preguntó intercambiando miradas con ambos

"_Cierto, aun no tiene nombre_" Se acercó al pequeño, descubriendo que sus rasgos favorecían a los Tully

- Llamémosle Robb - dijo Ned

- Robb de la Casa Stark - asintió Catelyn con una sonrisa grata

Con el corazón en la mano y un nudo en la garganta, llamó a Amy quien dio en brazos a su hijo bastardo y se marchó de ahí. Respiró profundamente y le contó a su señora esposa. Lady Catelyn se limitó a escuchar atenta e inexpresiva, sin desviar por un segundo sus ojos azules de él

- Se llama Jon, por mi maestro - "_Jon Nieve_" - Se criará con Robb. Como hermanos -

Lady Catelyn, con Robb en sus brazos, se acercó para ver a Jon, quien era favorecido por los rasgos de los Stark. Su rostro reflejo odio e insulto hacia ella. No podía quitarle el derecho de que estuviera enojado con él por insultar su honor al engañarla

Ahí supo que ella no podría sentir jamás ningún afecto hacia Jon Nieve, su hijo ilegítimo, su sangre. Ni parecido al que le tenía a Robb, su hijo legítimo, y también su sangre. Pero sería un pequeño precio que pagar en comparación al de dejarlo en las manos de sus dioses

- Ellos son medio hermanos. Jamás serán hermanos completos, pues tienen madres diferentes, y yo tampoco seré su madre, ese chico no obtendrá de mi más que mi absoluto desprecio -


End file.
